El nuevo puesto en el desayuno
by Hana Dawn
Summary: La mañana siguiente a lo que parecía ser la noche eterna llegó, y es hora de seguir viviendo. Pero las cosas no siguen igual, y el cambio empieza en el desayuno familiar de todos los días, con una sonrisa. Oneshot. Spoilers del final del manga.


"**El nuevo puesto en el desayuno"**

Drabble de Card Captor Sakura

_Por Hana Dawn_

Spoiler Alert: Este drabble se ubica al final del conflicto con Eriol en el manga. Para aquellos que sólo vieron el final del anime, hay cosas que se dijeron en el manga solamente y a las que me refiero acá, así que, por favor, leer con precaución.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, y todos ellos, no a mí. Con este fan fiction, no intento adueñármelos ni hacer ningún tipo de lucro. Lo único que es "mío" en tanto a que lo hice yo, Hana Dawn, y nadie más, es dicho fan fiction: la idea, las letras y su orden, y nadie más que yo puede reclamarlas como propias. A menos que llegue CLAMP y me demande, ahí lo retiro con gusto, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Su reloj sonó al igual que lo había hecho siempre. Su segundo reloj, puesto por precaución, 10 segundos después, también. De misma manera, el tercero. Pero no era necesario siquiera estar consciente para darse cuenta que nada sería igual después del agotador día anterior…<p>

Como era usual, cogió el primer reloj sin mirarlo, lo metió bajo sus sábanas y lo apagó. Lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero. Pero decidió ignorarlos durante unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó viendo fijamente al último reloj, aún entre sus manos. Seguía marcando cada segundo como correspondía, y también el paso de los días en el pequeño calendario.

Seguía somnolienta, así que le costaba un poco razonar, pero necesitaba verificar si lo de ayer no había sido un sueño. Y si de verdad había logrado ganar.

Afortunadamente, este relojito indicaba que así era el caso. Si seguía avanzando como siempre había avanzado, significaba que el mundo no había caído en un sueño eterno. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, ya lúcida, pudo respirar tranquila. Susurró un "Gracias" al relojito, se sacó las mantas de encima, se sentó en la cama, y los puso a los tres de vuelta en su cabecera. Se estiró un poco, respiró profundo, y se quedó mirando el cielo a través de la ventana…

Pero, de un instante a otro, se congeló. Para asegurarse, volvió a coger el tercer reloj y examinó profundamente la hora…

- ¡Aaah! ¡No puede ser, me quedé dormidaaa! – Gritó en agonía al darse cuenta que el parpadeo había sido en verdad una siesta de media hora.

Casi entrando en desesperación, Sakura dejó otra vez el reloj en su lugar y saltó de su cama hacia el closet. El grito, por supuesto, despertó a su compañero, quien abrió su cajón y la contempló en caos mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- No puedo creer que te siga pasando esto, especialmente después de haber cambiado todas las cartas, y… – A Kero le gustaba recalcar lo obvio, pero Sakura no le estaba prestando atención y lo interrumpió con otra exclamación:

- ¡Y eso que puse los tres relojes para que no me pasaraaa! ¿Dónde puse el cepillo…?

Kero iba a retomar su frase y sacarle en cara que, como la hechicera más poderosa, no debería seguir siendo tan irresponsable, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil recalcarlo, y más inútil tratar de hacerse escuchar, así que sólo suspiró y la observó correr de un lado a otro.

- …Sólo recuerda traerme algo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches… – Dijo resignado después de una pausa, y volvió a tenderse dentro de su camita.

Pero sin siquiera saber si Sakura había, por lo menos, escuchado eso, ella se puso unos moños y salió corriendo de la habitación junto con otro quejido, cerrando la puerta. Kero sólo suspiró y acomodó su almohada.

Sakura bajó volando las escaleras, metiendo ruido con sus pisadas. Era de esperarse que su hermano la molestara, pero no iba a preocuparse de lo gentil de sus pisadas si iba otra vez tarde. Con esa actitud en mente, entró a la cocina yendo derecha hacia su puesto en la mesa.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Muy buenos días, Sakura – Saludó amablemente Fujitaka, terminando de cocinar algo.

- ¡Buenos días, mamá! – Esta vez, se refirió exclusivamente a la foto de Nadeshiko en la mesa. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

Sakura sonrió y tomó asiento junto a su padre. Touya también estaba cocinando, y llevó el sartén con los huevos a la mesa.

- Ya apareció el monstruo.

- ¡Que no me llames monstruo! – La típica riña. Al parecer, no importaba cuánto tiempo ni cuántos sucesos pasaran, eso nunca cambiaría.

Mientras discutían y Fujitaka se reía a la distancia, Touya sirvió los huevos en los platos: una porción para su padre, una para Sakura, una para él mismo… y…

Recién en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que había otro puesto armado frente a ella, que no era el de su hermano, pues ese estaba frente a su padre. Extrañada, se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó quién podría haber venido a desayunar a la casa.

- Ehh, ¿Yukito se quedó a dormir? – Preguntó con cierta duda, como única posibilidad, pero Touya lo negó, moviendo la cabeza – Entonces… ¿por qué hay un puesto extra en la mesa?

Touya la quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión neutra y de ahí le dio la espalda para seguir picando verduras. Sakura frunció el ceño un poco al haber sido negada, así que buscó la respuesta con su padre.

- ¿Papá…?

Fujitaka terminó de cocinar y le respondió con una sencilla sonrisa:

- Pensé que a Cerberus le gustaría desayunar con nosotros.

Sakura se congeló.

- ¿…Qu-qué? – Logró tartamudear y en una voz muy baja.

- Después de todo, es tu compañero, y ha estado cuidándote todo este tiempo – Siguió Fujitaka –. Creo que se merece un puesto en la mesa, ¿no te parece?

Sakura se puso de pie de la emoción. Primero que nada, ¡su padre recordaba lo que había acontecido el día anterior! ¡Eso… eso no se lo había esperado, mucho menos imaginado! ¿Cómo iba a manejar esa crisis?

… A menos… de que no fuera una crisis. A menos de que ahora que todo había acabado, que era la verdadera y única dueña de las Cartas, y que no había más amenazas que los pusieran en peligro, quizás… quizás podrían convivir sin cubrirlo más.

… A decir verdad, eso sería un gran alivio, pensó Sakura.

Pero volviendo al tema actual, aún no estaba segura si su padre comprendía a cabalidad lo que había dicho, por lo que buscó algún tipo de gesto, ya fuera aprobación o rechazo, de parte de su hermano, para saber si él lo decía en serio, o si siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Touya, por su parte…, tardó en girarse hacia ella, pero lo hizo, y con una expresión muy seria. Y luego de una pausa de suspenso muy, muy larga… Suspiró.

- ... Tráelo – Sin embargo, se apresuró en aclarar una cosa antes de que Sakura llegara a ese estado de emoción tan típico donde no escuchaba a nadie –. Pero si se come mi comida, te juro que le pego una moña en la cabeza y lo regalo a la caridad.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó y una gran sonrisa reemplazó su sorpresa. Asintió con mucha felicidad y salió corriendo enérgicamente escaleras arriba a buscar al guardián.

Cuando Touya se quedó solo con Fujitaka, se cruzó de brazos y le gruñó algo en voz baja:

- No sé por qué me sientas al lado del muñeco. Sakura debería haberse cambiado.

Fujitaka sólo sonrió.

- Si te molesta, me cambio yo a tu lugar.

- No, no es eso…

- Touya… – Suspiró Fujitaka –, si Cerberus accede, por fin pasará a ser parte de la familia, como siempre debió ser. No hagamos que Sakura sienta la necesidad de seguir ocultándonos un fragmento tan importante de su mundo.

Touya lo pensó durante un momento y terminó refunfuñando algo entre dientes, girándose de nuevo a las verduras. No había pensado cuánto debió afectarle a su padre enterarse de la magia de Sakura –conociéndolo, quizás ni siquiera había dormido bien de tanto darle vueltas en la cabeza. Y esta era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de reflexionar tanto: lamentaba no haber podido ayudar a Sakura o siquiera apoyarla durante ese difícil tiempo, aunque más le dolía que ella hubiera sentido que era mejor ocultárselo todo. Y ahora que sabía, era hora de cambiar eso.

- …Eres demasiado gentil.

- Haha, ¿eso crees? – Rió ligeramente Fujitaka, mirando de reojo a la foto de Nadeshiko en la mesa…

Mientras tanto, Kero estaba disfrutando del nuevo sueño que estaba a punto de alcanzar después de que Sakura se había retirado de la pieza y había dejado de hacer ruido. Estaba tan cerca de sentir esa deliciosa nube que lo llevaría a la tierra de los sueños…

- ¡KERO!

El pobrecito llegó a saltar con el grito y se pegó contra el cajón de arriba. Sakura entró corriendo y abrió su cajón con demasiada prisa, haciendo que saliera volando de su cama y rebotara contra la tabla.

- ¡A-ah, disculpa! – Sakura se dio cuenta de su error, pero muy tarde. Avergonzada, intentó recoger a Kero, pero este volvió en sí después de quedar casi inconsciente y casi le muerde los dedos.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE "DISCULPAAAAAAAA"? ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO? ¡CASI ME MATAAAAAAAAAAS! – Gritaba enfurecido y echando fuego (aunque en pequeñas llamaradas) por la boca.

Sin darle tiempo a Sakura de disculparse de nuevo, Kero se envolvió en sus alas y regresó a su forma normal de león gigante. Sakura intentó huir, pero Kero la atrapó por la espalda, aplastándola contra el suelo con una de sus patas.

- ¡Y ni siquiera me traes desayuno, niña descuidada! – Le siguió alegando, ahora también lamentándose. Lo peor fue que comenzó a armar una bola de fuego proporcional a su actual tamaño en su boca y estaba listo para rostizar a Sakura con ella.

- Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero, ¡de eso vengo a hablarte! – Se excusó lo más rápido que pudo – ¡E-e-e-es que mi papá dijo que podías ir a desayunar abajo con nosotros y yo por eso te vine a buscar pero no imaginé que estuvieras durmiendo y de verdad discúlpame no quise que te pegaras!

Kero se quedó quieto. Poco a poco fue procesando la información de las palabras de Sakura… y la bola de fuego que amenazaba con hacerla desaparecer fue extinguiéndose.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho?

- Mi papá quiere que vayas a desayunar con nosotros… – Repitió Sakura, un poco más normal.

La soltó y lentamente se fue desinflando, hasta volver a su forma compacta. Se quedó flotando en el aire, con la cara hacia abajo. Sakura se sentó, quejándose un poco por su espalda, pero vio su actitud y se dio cuenta que… Kero podría estar avergonzado.

- Kero… ¿estás bien? – Tardó un poco en contestar, pero lo logró.

- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

Sakura sonrió y acercó una de sus manos a él.

- Mi papá hizo un desayuno muy rico, y mi hermano ayudó, así que no dejemos que se enfríe.

Kero miró su mano, y dudó mucho… pero finalmente la tomó, y dejó que una Sakura sonriente y brillante lo guiara hacia la cocina.

Para cuando bajaron, Fujitaka estaba terminando de secar la loza y Touya ya se había sentado a comer. Ante su (rápida) entrada, ambos los quedaron mirando.

- Ah-eh, em, bueno… – Empezó a tartamudear Sakura. Ni siquiera había considerado un instante atrás que se pondría tan nerviosa – L-los voy a presentar. Kero…

Sakura dio un paso hacia el lado y reveló a la pequeña figura flotante que se había escondido. Kero estaba con los brazos atrás, pero al ser descubierto, se irguió.

- Buenos días – Dijo, impresionando a Fujitaka ante la certeza de la existencia de este ser, y haciendo resoplar un poco a Touya –, mi nombre es Cerberus, y soy el guardián de las Cartas Sakura, previo guardián de las Cartas Clow. Es un honor conocerlos formalmente, y desde ya agradezco su hospitalidad.

Kero terminó su saludo con una pequeña reverencia en el aire, haciendo que Sakura se avergüence un poco más y tenga el instinto de esconderlo de nuevo. Pero apenas terminó, ella volcó su atención hacia los dos hombres en la cocina y sus reacciones.

Por suerte, no fueron nada fuera de lo normal: Touya resopló ahora con ganas y se giró hacia su comida, llevando una tasa a su boca y murmurando un "Sí, sí, buenos días". Y, por su parte, Fujitaka le sonrió otra vez y con mucho entusiasmo.

- Ahora sí, bienvenido, Cerberus. Toma asiento, por favor – Dijo indicándole el asiento frente al de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró de alivio. ¿Por qué creyó que iba a salir mal?

- Puedes decirle Kero, papá – Sonrió. Fujitaka respondió con una risa y ambos fueron a sentarse con mucha alegría. Kero también entró a la cocina, pero con más cautela.

Sakura tomó asiento, agradeció por la comida, y le hizo un guiño a Kero para que hiciera lo mismo. Fujitaka también aprovechó de agradecer, y los cuatro por fin comieron juntos.

Todos complementaron la habilidad de cocina de Fujitaka, y él les respondió con humildad. Touya y Kero tuvieron un pequeño roce por quién se comía las últimas galletas. Sakura estuvo muy pendiente de que Kero no se mandara alguna barbaridad en la mesa, pero siempre con una inmensa sonrisa.

Iba bien, hasta que Touya anunció que había terminado y se puso de pie. Notó de inmediato que Sakura no había reaccionado ante ello –todo por estar tan concentrada en Kero–, así que le hizo el favor de recordárselo.

- Oye.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿No estabas atrasada?

- ...¡AAH, ES CIERTO!

Sakura tragó lo que le quedaba en la bandeja, se atoró, Fujitaka le dio de su jugo, y agradeció otra vez por la comida. Touya ya se había despedido de él en el intertanto, y también de Kero… aunque sólo con una mirada algo feroz, pero no tanto.

Sakura salió corriendo a lavarse los dientes, mientras que Touya ya salía del baño, cogía su chaqueta e iba a ponerse los zapatos. Y Kero con Fujitaka se quedaron solos.

Kero se puso a flotar, echándole ojo a Sakura mientras hacía todo apurada y atolondradamente. Fujitaka cruzó las manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas para observarlo con más cuidado.

- ¿En serio no te molesta si te digo Kero? – Le dijo con una voz muy relajada, llamando su atención con suavidad.

- No, señor.

- Entonces tampoco me digas señor. Puedes decirme Fujitaka.

- …Gracias.

- No es nada.

- No sólo por eso…

- Lo sé, Kero. Y, por eso… – Le sonrió Fujitaka – No es nada. Gracias a ti por cuidar de la pequeña Sakura.

- Un placer. Es una niña muy alegre y muy buena.

- Sí, lo es…

En eso, su conversación fue cortada por un porrazo; Sakura se había caído en el pasillo al tropezar con la correa de su bolso.

- Ay ay ay ay ay ay~

- ¿Sakura, estás bien? – Preguntaron tanto Kero como Fujitaka, al unísono, desde la cocina. Sakura se heló un poco por eso, pero finalmente se rió.

- Sí, no se preocupen. ¿Y mi hermano?

- Salió hace un poco.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me esperó?

- Nunca te espera – Soltó agriamente Kero, aunque tarde se dio cuenta que había sido quizás demasiado agrio para ser el primer día de su nuevo estilo de convivencia. A lo mejor, debía darle un poco más de tiempo para que Fujitaka y Touya se acostumbraran a su estadía y _luego_ a su forma de ser…

Ella quiso obviar su comentario y corrió hacia la entrada. Kero supo que podría ayudarle, así que pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa, a lo que Fujitaka respondió también poniéndose de pie.

Sakura guardó sus zapatos en el bolso y se puso los patines, mientras Kero apareció a su lado y arregló la correa del bolso que había quedado colgando. Fujitaka salió luego de la cocina, con un almuerzo para llevar, en la mano.

Sakura agradeció y salió a la entrada para ahorrar algo de tiempo mientras se ponía el bolso en la espalda. Fujitaka salió con ella para entregarle el almuerzo, y Kero se quedó en la entrada, para que la puerta no se cierre y no se queden afuera.

- ¿No se te olvida nada? – Le preguntó.

- ¡No, llevo todo! – Exclamó Sakura mientras se acomodaba el gorro.

Por un instante, Sakura volvió su mirada a su padre y pensó que aún no podía creer que él, junto con Eriol, fueran las reencarnaciones del Mago Clow… Pero fue durante un instante muy largo, así que Fujitaka le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo. Sakura volvió en sí, recordó que iba tarde, y le dijo que _todo estaba muy bien_.

- ¡Te quiero, papá! ¡Nos vemos luego! – Sakura empezó a patinar y se despidió, sacudiendo su mano, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Que tengas un buen día, Sakura! – Le respondió de vuelta él.

- ¡Kero, por favor ayuda a mi papá con el aseo de la casa!

- ¡S-sí! ¡Que te vaya bien!

Y, con una risa, Sakura se giró por última vez y empezó a andar cada vez más rápido hacia la escuela.

_Definitivamente, todo estaba muy bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Holi c:

Gracias por leer. Es el primer fanfic que escribo de CCS, y he sido fan desde pendeja~, cuando lo daban por la tele abierta (mi OTP es SakuraSyaoran, pa que cachen).

Así imagino que fue la primera mañana después del enfrentamiento. La idea se me vino a la cabeza la última vez que vi completa CCS de nuevo, hace un mes, más o menos, y hoy me senté a escribirla, por fin. No es nada del otro mundo, por eso sólo es un drabble, pero quería escribirlo de todas formas c: Intenté hacerlo lo más fiel a la forma de hablar de los personajes, que es bastante explícita y casi redundante, y también en su forma de ser y en qué tipo de reacciones podrían tener.

Si les gustó, díganme. Si no les gustó, también, y por favor cuéntenme qué no les gustó, para ver si puedo mejorar. Quizás escriba uno de mi OTP, aprovechando el humor. Todo depende, ihihi~

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos! c:


End file.
